blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots to the Rescue/Gallery/1
In Robot Headquarters S4E5 Monster Machines sliding down Robot Headquarters slide.png S4E5 Monster Machines coming down slide.png S4E5 Watts flying off the slide.png S4E5 Stripes flying off the slide.png S4E5 Zeg flying off the slide.png S4E5 Starla flying off the slide.png S4E5 Starla and Zeg flying through the air.png S4E5 Monster Machines land on the ground.png S4E5 Starla "Now that was some fun slidin'".png|"Now that was some fun slidin'." S4E5 Stripes "Has anyone seen Darington?".png|"Hey. Has anyone seen Darington?" S4E5 Darington flying off the slide.png S4E5 Darington losing control.png S4E5 Darington lands; Monster Machines laugh.png S4E5 Darington "So what is this place?".png|"So, What is this place?" S4E5 Robot Headquarters lighting up.png S4E5 Ball launcher appearing.png S4E5 Monster Machines see Robot Headquarters.png S4E5 Robot Blaze appears on a ledge.png S4E5 Blaze greeting his friends.png|"Hey everyone! Welcome to Robot Headquarters!" S4E5 Monster Machines astounded at Robot Blaze.png S4E5 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E5 Zip cord appears above Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze ziplines down.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Zeg likes Blaze's robot legs.png S4E5 Darington likes Blaze's robot arms.png S4E5 Starla likes Blaze's robot hands.png S4E5 Watts "What's it like being a robot?".png|"Hey Blaze. What's it like being a robot." S4E5 Zeg "Blaze look big and strong".png|"Blaze look big and strong. Zeg like big and strong." S4E5 Blaze "Can turn into robots too".png S4E5 Watts and Starla in astonishment.png S4E5 Gabby "We can transform everyone".png S4E5 Stripes and Darington excited.png Transformation into robots/training S4E5 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E5 Robot legs outline.png S4E5 Robot legs materialize.png S4E5 Next we need a body.png S4E5 Robot body outline.png S4E5 Robot body materializes.png S4E5 All we need are arms.png S4E5 Robot arms outline.png S4E5 Robot arms materialize.png S4E5 Monster Machines about to become robots.png S4E5 Monster Machines jump at robot model.png S4E5 Stripes transforms into a robot.png|Robot Stripes! S4E5 Starla transforms into a robot.png|Starla! S4E5 Zeg transforms into a robot.png|Zeg! S4E5 Watts transforms into a robot.png|Watts! S4E5 Darington transforms into a robot.png|DARINGTOOOOOOOON! S4E5 Darington does a three-point landing.png S4E5 Monster Machines as robots.png S4E5 Monster Machines cheer "Robot power!".png S4E5 Blaze jumps up the climbing wall.png S4E5 Darington jumps up the climbing wall.png S4E5 Blaze grabs Darington's hand.png S4E5 Darington and Blaze on top of the climbing wall.png S4E5 Stripes and Watts bounce on trampolines.png S4E5 Stripes and Watts bounce on more trampolines.png S4E5 Stripes and Watts jump through hoops.png S4E5 Balls launching out.png S4E5 Zeg knocking the balls away.png S4E5 Starla gets out her lasso.png S4E5 Top of railing lassoed.png S4E5 Starla swings to the railing.png S4E5 Starla flying over the railing.png S4E5 Starla lands on the railing.png S4E5 Starla slides down the railing.png S4E5 Darington at the bars.png S4E5 Darington makes it through the bars.png S4E5 Watts jumping up wedges.png S4E5 Stripes in the laser maze.png S4E5 Blaze running to the cannon.png S4E5 Blaze lands in the cannon.png S4E5 Blaze launched upward.png S4E5 Blaze jumps through a hoop.png S4E5 Monster Machines falling down.png S4E5 Monster Machines finish their training.png Three big emergencies S4E5 Monster Machines hear an alarm.png|ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! S4E5 Zeg wondering where the alarm is coming from.png S4E5 Starla sees the headquarters alarm.png S4E5 Blaze about to check the alarm.png S4E5 Everyone responding to the headquarters computer.png S4E5 Gabby shows the flashing lights onscreen.png S4E5 There are three emergencies.png S4E5 Blaze and Stripes appalled.png S4E5 Blaze about to check the first emergency.png S4E5 Train moving uncontrollably though desert.png S4E5 Train can't stop.png S4E5 Zeg "That bad!".png|"That bad!" S4E5 Gabby about to check the second emergency.png S4E5 Glue factory out of control.png S4E5 Worker trucks stuck in glue.png S4E5 Stripes and Darington shocked by the second emergency.png S4E5 Zeg "That really bad!".png|"That really bad!" S4E5 Starla about to check the third emergency.png|"Well, I reckon this last emergency can't possibly be worse than that, unless it's..." S4E5 It's a volcano.png|"...A volcano!" S4E5 Animals stranded on lava.png|"Those poor animals." "They're surrounded by hot lava." S4E5 Zeg "That really, really bad!".png|"That really really bad!" S4E5 How will we help everyone.png S4E5 Blaze "Only one power strong enough".png S4E5 Monster Machine Robots cheer.png S4E5 Zeg "Robots to the rescue!".png|"Robots to the rescue!" S4E5 AJ and Gabby board Blaze and Watts.png|Hey Gabby, where’s your helmet? S4E5 Blaze "This way, everyone".png S4E5 Monster Machines step onto the elevator.png S4E5 Elevator rises.png S4E5 Monster Machines jump high.png S4E5 Monster Machines land on the street.png Crusher and Clunk, part 1 S4E5 Pickle playing catch with a robot.png S4E5 Pickle "Good pass, Beeper".png S4E5 Beeper wants to go again.png S4E5 Beeper running to catch the ball.png S4E5 Beeper bumps into another robot.png S4E5 Other robot turns around.png S4E5 Pickle "Another robot".png S4E5 Pickle wonders who the other robot's owner is.png S4E5 Crusher introduces his robot Klunk.png S4E5 Pickle "We both have robots".png S4E5 Pickle taught Beeper to make juice.png S4E5 Pickle asks Beeper to make juice.png S4E5 Beeper shaking.png S4E5 Pickle's juice revealed.png S4E5 Pickle drinks his juice.png S4E5 Pickle thanks Beeper for the apple juice.png S4E5 Crusher claiming Klunk can make juice too.png S4E5 Crusher asks Klunk to make juice.png S4E5 Klunk shaking annoyingly.png S4E5 Crusher's juice revealed.png S4E5 Crusher "I knew Klunk could do it".png S4E5 Crusher wondering what his juice is.png S4E5 Crusher drinks his juice.png S4E5 Juice revealed to have frogs.png S4E5 Crusher shocked at the frog juice.png S4E5 Crusher making a hasty retreat.png S4E5 Klunk shrugs.png To return to the Robots to the Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries